Love so strong: Peddie oneshots
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Peddie! Story about Peddie love. I take prompts and stuff.
1. Birthday

**I take prompts and stuff. So review and favorite and alert.**

* * *

Patricia Williamson woke up at around five o'clock pm on her seventeenth birthday. She had stayed up all night because Joy kept bothering her about having a party. Most of it was "Patricia this is important. You need a party". Patricia disagreed totally. She reahed on her nightstand and put in her contacts.

She saw at the edge of her bed was a note. Dearest Yacker, Your super sexy boyfriend a.k.a me is going to treat you amazingly today. Why? Because your my Yacker. I suspect you slept in very late but go to your bathroom for some of your suprises- Love Eddie a.k.a Slimeball. Patricia sighed and went to her bathroom.

It was like a girly wonderland. Amber would be in heaven. It had make-up everywhere, shoes, jewerly, hair stuff and the most amazing dress.

"How did slimeball pay for this?" she thought looking at the dress. She ran her fingers over it.

"I'll ask him later" she thought. Patricia put on the dress. It was denim and super short. The straps crossed at the back. Patricia looked good. She flat ironed her already straight hair and put on some make-up. She found the perfect ankle boots. They were so her.

"Slimeball has good taste" she thought to herself. She almost tripped in her boots.

"Little high" she whispered. She say on the mirror was another note written in blue.

"Gorgeous Patricia, I have better taste than you think. I picked out a dress because I know you would never wear a dress" the note said. Patricia rolled her eyes and continued reading the note.

"I know you just critisized me but I'll forgive you because it's your birthday. Go outside for your second suprise- Love hot Eddie" it said.

"Cocky" Patricia muttered. She went downstairs and out the front door. There was a limo.

"What the hell did slimeball do?" she thought. The driver opened the door and I got in. Another note.

"Yacker, I'm taking you somewhere just relax and don't talk to the driver. He has been told not to talk to you. I know it's hard but just don't talk. All the stuff in there you can use. Present from me. See you soon- Best boyfiend in the world".

Patricia got a soda from the fridge. She then turned up the music. She chose Avril Lavigne. It was the song S8ter Boi. It kind of talked about Eddie.

"I'm with s8ter boi" Patricia said. Soon the driver opoened the door. Patricia was at the pier. She was handed another note.

"Go to club 21" she read aloud. She then walked to the club. It was a 20 and under club. She went into the dark club with the neon lights. "Happy birthday!" people said. Everyone from Anubis house, Piper and her other friends. The only one she didn't see was Eddie. Soon a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" someone said. Eddie!

"Slimeball" she said.

"Nope, the correct anwser was your extremely hot boyfriend" he said removing his hands. She turned around then hugged him.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem as I said before your my Yacker" he said. A giant cake was brought out. It was like five layers. It was purple and black with a candle that said 17 with sparklers going off. Alfie looked like he was going to die. He moved his finger to the icing.

"Alfie Lewis don't you dare" Amber scolded.

"But Ambs it's huge" he complained. Amber just gave her boyfriend a look that say don't mess with me. He backed off. Nina and Fabian laughed. Fabian had his arm around Nina's waist. Joy glared then turned her smile back on. Jerome and Mara were whispereing. Patricia whistled.

"Hey, lovebirds! It's my party!" Patricia said. They turned to me. Mara blushed while Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Way to kill the mood. Yacker" he said.

"That's my nickname for hey. Jerry" Eddie said. Jerome shook his head.

"One more suprise" Eddie said.

"Jeez it's already perfect" Patricia said.

"You have no present" he said dragging me outside. She rolled her eyes and let her boyfriend guide her.

"Turn around" Eddie said. She did. A car. Not just a car her dream car. A black Mercedes benz. Patricia ran to it.

"It's yours" Eddie said.

"I realized" Patricia said getting in the car. Eddie got in with her.

"I talked your parents into buying it. And when they said no I bought it" he said. Patricia moved to he boyfriends lap.

"Your awesome" she said.

"You too and happy birthday Yacker" he said. Then they kissed.

Best birthday ever.


	2. FOODFIGHT

Amber was in the kitchen ustreaming for her twitter followers.

"We are going to see how my second favorite couple acts" she announced then left the kitchen. She hid her laptop from plain sight. Soon Eddie and Patricia walked in.

"Yacker cook me food!" Eddie complained. Patricia rolled her eyes at her whiney boyfriend. She got out a cook book and found a brownie recipe.

"I need eggs, flour, sugar, cocoa, bittersweet chocolate, vegtable oil and milk" Patricia said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Eddie asked.

"You get it doofus" Patricia said. Eddie groaned and got the ingredients. Patricia got out the bowls, spoons and trays. Eddie stuck his hand in the bittersweet chocolate. He ate about five chocolate chips. He gagged then spit it on the floor.

"It's called bittersweet and I know you did not put your grimy hands in the chocolate" Patricia said looking at the recipe. Eddie was rinsing his mouth out with sink water. Patricia rolled her eyes and poured out the flour.

"Eddie can I see the eggs" Patricia asked. Eddie got an idea. He slipped an egg on the ground in front of him.

"It's so far Yacker" Eddie fake complained. Patricia raised her eyebrows and walked to her boyfriend. She slipped on the egg only to have Eddie catch her. Eddie cockily smirked. Patricia rolled her eyes but kissed him because she knew thats what he wanted.

"Thanks Yacker" Eddie said then let his girlfriend up.

"Now I need sugar" Patricia said. Eddie walked towards her and slipped on the egg which caused the sugar to fall on top of Patricias head. She was covered in the sweet substance.

She then opened the bag of flour and threw it at Eddie. He tried to shake it out of his hair. Patricia then grabbed some icing from a cabnet and put it in his hair like when he uses gel. She laughed. Eddie moved his hand to his hair.

"Your going to get it Yacker. No one touches the hair" he said coming towards her.

"Ok beauty queen" she laughed backing away. Eddie quickly grabbed an egg and sent it flying at Patricia. It hit her in the center of her forehead. She found the vegtable oil and poured it on him.

"See it's a shower. First shampoo the rinse" Patricia joked.

Eddie quickly grabbed his girlfriend and sat her on the counter but not letting go of her arm. He turned of the sink and pulled ot the sprayer. Her drenched Patricia in water. She coughed then took it from him. She then sprayed him. A voice startled her so she sprayed them not thinking. It was Alfie.

"Sorry, you know she's a mess" Eddie said. Patricia hit him. Eddie smiled and kissed her.

"I just came to ask if you knew that most of the internet is watching?" Aflie said.

"What?" Patricia asked. Alfie moved Amber's laptop so they could see. Patricia and Eddie's eyes widened.

"How many people?" Patricia choked.

"2 million" Alfie said.

"MILLINGTON!" Patricia roared.


	3. Carnival

**Prompt by: Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**

**Review, subscribe and favorite**

* * *

"Yacker get your butt downstairs!" Eddie yelled at his girlfriend.

"Shut it slimeball! Unless you want your girlfriend to look like crap!" Patricia yelled back. Patricia was straightining her hair. Eddie pondered what his girlfriend said.

"Take your time!" Eddie finally yelled back.

"Slimeball! Your supposed to say I look beautiful no matter what!" Patricia yelled.

"If I did you would beat me for being so sappy!" Eddie yelled. Before, Patricia could respond a few voices cut in.

"Trying to SLEEP!" Jerome yelled.

"Yea, if I don't sleep I get grouchy" Joy yelled.

"I need beauty sleep!" Amber groaned.

"Your the heavist sleeper in the house. Why the hell are you up!" Patricia yelled at the blonde.

"FABINA IS SNUGGLING IN MY ROOM!" she yelled gleefully.

"AMBER" Nina and Fabian yelled.

"Please it's early I don't want to vomit" Joy said then fake gagged.

"Good one Mercer. Espically Nina's voice it's annoying" Jerome said.

"Don't talk about Nina like that!" Fabian yelled.

"Thanks Fabes" Nina said.

"Someone get me a bucket!" Joy yelled. The yelling was alll at once now.

Patricia went downstairs and her and Eddie slipped out the door. They got in Eddie's car and left for the carnival. When they got there they started with rides.

So many rollercoasters. One went upside down in circles and Patricia thought she was going to barf. She held tightly onto Eddie. He took advantage and held her closely. Once we were done with those she was sligtly shaking. Eddie balanced her.

"My Yacker is afraid of rollercoasters" He said in her ear. She shivered at his cold breath and tried to come up with a comeback.

"I'm not scared!" was all she was able to come up with.

"I can protect you from the scary rollercoasters" he said. Patricia scoffed.

She was Patricia Williamson she didn't need some boy espically doofus protecting her. She pushed him away. He was laughing.

"I want candy floss and a caramel apple" Patricia said dragging Eddie along.

"What the fuck is candy floss?" he asked.

"Candy floss! What do you call it!" Patricia said exasperated. They got to a food stand. Eddie laughed when he saw candy floss.

"Cotton candy" he said. It was now Patricia's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Candy floss is cotton candy" he said. "Weird Americans" she said then turned away from her boyfriend. Eddie laughed and got Patricia her candy floss and caramel apple.

"Thank you Slimeball" Patricia said.

"No problem" he said. Patricia uncoiled her candy floss a piece at a time. Eddie for some reason found this attractive.

"Slimeball you look like your hypotized" Patricia said. Eddie just shook his head. Patricia looked distastefully at a girl who had a big bear because her boyfriend won it for her.

"So typical" Patricia thought.

"You know you want one Yacker" Eddie said looking at where she was looking.

"I'm good" she said. Eddie guided her towards one of the stands.

"This is stupid" Patricia said. Eddie shook his head and started the game. It was basketball. His sport, other than football. He won the game easily.

"Pick a prize Yacker" Eddie said. She pointed to a black bear.

"Only you would get black" Eddie said. Patricia groaned and hugged her new bear.

"You are seriously liking this bear" Eddie said.

"Maybe" Patricia said. They then did the last romantic thing.

Ride a Ferris wheel. Patricia laid in Eddie's arms. He had put her head on his shoulder. They cuddled.

Patricia would never admit this but she really liked all the corny stuff they did.

Her best date ever.


	4. Jealousy

**Review and give me prompts and shit. **

* * *

Patricia walked into Eddie's room to snoop. Just because she's Patricia. She found his phone and looked through it. It dinged. New text.

"I love you and miss you" the text said. Patricia grew red with rage. Eddie walked in.

"Why are on my phone!" he yelled at Patricia. She steeped on his foot.

"Were over! I can't believe you cheated on me!" Patricia said then ran to her room. She locked herself in. She sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. There was a knock on the door.

"I hate you!" Patricia said. Eddie was on the other side of the door. He needed to explain. He can't be without his Yacker. He slid a note under her door and hoped for the best. Patricia got the note from the door.

"Yacker, just hear me out. Come to my room at eight I have a suprise. And ask Amber for your gift" it said.

Patricia did not want to talk to him. She was going to blow him off. She laid in her bed just crying until seven thirty.

Amber took upon herself to bring Peddie together. So she picked the lock on Patricia's door and barged in. She forced Patricia into an outfit, make-up and fixed her hair. She then pushed Patricia in front of Eddie's door. Amber knocked for Patricia. Eddie opened and smiled at Amber.

"Thank you Amber" he said.

"Yea keep hold of her because she is going to run" Amber said then gave Patricia to Eddie. Patricia shot daggers at Amber.

"How are both these blonde's so damn strong?" she thought. Eddie took her outside.

"This is techinally kidnapping. I could call the police" Patricia threatened.

"But you won't" Eddie said. Patricia let him take her somewhere. He took her to a garden. There were little white lights and there was a table with food. It was pretty. Patricia sat down in a chair across from Eddie.

"I'm leaving" Patricia said trying to get up.

"She's escaping" Eddie said. He prepared for this. He knew she would try to leave. He couldn't have that though. Patricia raised her eyebrows.

"What is he doing?" she thought. Eddie just smirked at her. She got sat back down and her left leg was handcuffed to the table. She looked up and saw Jerome.

"Jerome" she said then reached for him. He simply stepped away.

"Relax Trix you'll get unlocked later" he said then left. Patricia reached for her knife to pick the lock. Eddie took it away. He also took her fork. Eddie was smirking at Patricia.

"Can't have you leaving" he said.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"So I can explain" he said.

"Don't make up some excuse. Your just a player" she said. Eddie winced a little.

"I'm not a player. And the person who texted was my sister" he said.

"What's her name?" Patricia asked.

"Eva" he said.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Twelve" he said.

"What does she look like?" she asked.

"Tan skin, green eyes, straight blonde hair with green in it and she wears big nerdy glasses as a joke" he said.

"He's a good liar" Patricia thought. Eddie kept his icy calm composure because he was telling the truth.

"Birthday?" Patricia asked.

"September 13 same as yours" he said then winked.

"Are you two close?" Patricia asked.

"Very. Since Eric was never there and my mom was at work I took care of her. People never picked on her because they were afraid of me. She actually reminds me of you" he said.

"Do you know where she is now?" Patricia asked running out of question.

"Damn Patricia I don't stalk my baby sister" he said.

"Ok. I believe you" she said.

"Good. Now will you be my Yacker again?" he asked.

"Well" she said.

"Patricia" he warned.

"Yes" she said. He moved in then kissed her. The explosions were felt in both their bodies.

Eddie pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck. Diamond heart necklace. When they pulled away she saw it.

"Beautiful" Patricia said.

"Thanks" Eddie said.

"Can you let me go now?" she asked gesturing to her foot. He took out the key and unlocked her.

"Good so now when I do this I can run away" she said then poured water on him. She laughed then ran away. Eddie followed and caught her. He held onto her waist.

"Caught you" he said in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. Eddie turned her around then kissed her.

Such a bad day turned amazing.


	5. Boy fight

**OMG U GUYS MY 2ND FAVORITE SHOW IS COMING BACK! MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE! SEASON 2 BITCHES! I'M SORRY I'M HAPPY! MAYBE NOW I CAN PUT MY EFFORT INTO SARAH AND ETHAN BCUZ IT DON'T SEEM I CAN DO THAT 4 FABINA. NO THX 2 Nathalia.**

**Anyway Review and Give moi prompts.**

* * *

"Get AWAY, Xavier!" Patricia yelled trying to push the boy away. Xavier has brown hair that looks gelled up. Like even higher than Eddie's. He has stormy grey eyes.

"Come on Trix" he said as he had Patricia against the lockers.

"Don't call me that and get away before I beat you" Patricia threatened. Eddie had gotten suspended for a day for a prank and this scrub has been following her around all day. As Patricia tried to move away Xavier grabbed her waist. His hands slipped into her skirt. Patricia had it. She pushed him away.

"Never touch me!" she yelled. People started to turn.

"What are you gonna do call your big bad American boyfriend on me?" he teased.

"I don't need him to do this"" Patricia said as she was prepared to slap him. Before her hand could meet his face a person grabbed it. Amber dragged Patricia into a supply closet.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"His hands were in my skirt! I think that's like rape!" Patricia said. Amber sighed.

"You obviously didn't use the excuses" Amber said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"To get out of a relationship. Examples: I have Herpies, I wanna make your babies, Let's get married, I have four kids, I have a boyfriend, I'm married, I've gotten arrested" Amber rambled.

"I've done the boyfriend because it's true" Patricia said.

"I guess he's an ass" Amber said.

"I know. What am I supposed to tell Eddie?" I said.

"Hmm do you want to see the boy get his ass beaten?" Amber asked.

"That sounds fun to watch" Patricia thought. A bang was on the door. Patricia opened. Xavier. He pulled her from the closet and kissed her. She pulled away and ran to the house. She needed to get away. She passed the living room and saw Eddie in the kitchen. He had a hogie.

"Yacker" he said happily. Patricia smirked.

"Hogie" he offered gesturing it towards her.

"No thanks" she said.

"So why is my good little Yacker skipping classes?" he said jokingly.

"Not important" she said sitting on the counter next to him.

"Come on you can tell me" Eddie said wrapping his arm around Patricia.

"Nothing" Patricia said dropping his arm away. Eddie was 'gonna figure it out. He cares about Patricia and doesn't want her hurt. Patricia eventually left for her room. Eddie went to his room and took out his phone. He texted Jerome. Jerome usually tells Eddie whats wrong with Patricia when she is being hostile.

"What'd wrong with Trix" Eddie texted.

"Xavier was following her" Jerome texted. Eddie racked his brain for what Xavier looked like. He eventually figured it out. He was going to get Xavier.

*NEXT DAY*

Eddie and Patricia walked into school together. Patricia looked in her bag and found she left her French book.

"I'll be right back" she said to Eddie then went to the house. Eddie smiled until she went away. He looked until he found Xavier. Eddie pulled him away from his friends.

"Junior" Xavier said.

"Deadmeat" Eddie said. Xavier rolled his eyes. Eddie grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Stay away from Patricia or else" he warned.

"You don't scare me" Xavier countered.

"I'll make you scared" Eddie said then released him. He was pretty sure he made his point. Patricia walked back into the building running straight into Xavier. He knew Eddie was watching him.

He started to kiss Patricia. When she tried to pull away he held her tighter. Eddie pushed people away until he got to them. He ripped Xavier away from Patricia. He pinned him to the wall.

"I said stay away!" he hissed. He punched Xavier in the face. Xavier did the same. In minutes the boys were fighting.

"Eddie!" Patricia said. He didn't stop. She pulled the two boys apart by their wrist. She let go of Xavier and went to Eddie. He was still glaring at Xavier.

"Eddie stop" Patricia said.

"Trix he was hitting on you" Eddie said. She planted her lips on his.

"I'd never leave you" she said.

"I know" Eddie admitted.

They kept that promise.


	6. Meeting THEM

**I need prompts so pls review with that.**

* * *

Eddie was acting weird the past week. So Patricia being the nosy person she is had to find out. Patricia found Eddie on his bed with his headphones on. He took them out an looked her questionably.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why have you been acting weird?" she asked. He sighed.

"My mom and sister are coming down to talk to Eric" he said.

"Are your parents divorced?" Patricia asked.

"You tell me" he said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"They filled before Eva was born but held out a long time" he said.

"Oh. So I'm guessing you have to be at their meeting" she said.

"Sadly" he said. Patricia had always wondered about his family. He hasn't been open about it. The only person she had actually meet was Mr. Sweet.

"Well I'm sorry" Patricia said.

"Not that big a deal" he said. Soon the doorbell ringed.

"Oh no" Eddie thought aloud. Patricia raised her eyebrows.

"Eddie someone's here to see you" Trudy said. Eddie sighed but got up. Patricia followed him to the common room.

There were two people. A girl and a lady. The girl looked like Eddie. Blonde hair with streaks of green and hazel eyes. Though her hazel looked more brown. She had on a paramore t-shirt, ripped jeans, zip up ankle boots and black nerd glasses. She was listening to music. Eddie rolled his eyes and yanked the headphones from his sisters ears.

"HEY!" Eva yelled. Eddie held the headphones above his sisters head. "Be nice" he teased. Eddie's mom slapped his arm.

"Be nice to your sister" she scolded. Eddie's mom had sunkissed blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a flowy dress.

"Yea be nice buttface" Eva said.

"Yea buttface" Eddie's mom joked. Eddie handed the headphones back. Patricia slightly chuckled. She sees where Eddie gets his attitude from. His mom. Eddie took Patricia to his mom.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Yacker. Sorry, I mean Patricia. She has a few anger issues" he said. Patricia hit him.

"Shut it slimeball" she said. Eva laughed.

"This may be the first of Eddie's girlfriends I like" Eva said.

"Me too" Eddie's mom agreed. Patricia blushed. She was flattered. She knew Eddie was a player or whatever in Americia. Eddie smirked at how Patricia was blushing.

"Why doesn't she come to dinner with us tonight?" Eddie's mom asked. Eddie did not want that. It was a resturant. Patricia did not to resturants.

"I'd love too" Patricia said before Eddie could protest.

"Great" Eddie's mom said.

Eddie just kept staring at the smirking Patricia.

* * *

Before dinner Eddie knocked on Patricia's door. He wore a purple sleveless shirt and dark jeans.

"Come on Yacker" he said. Patricia opened the door. She wore a brown blouse with black sparkles, skinny jeans, ankle boots with heels, gold hoop earring and a gold cuff bracelet. Her hair was straight as usual. Eddie looked shocked.

"Close your mouth. Your catching flys" Patricia said. Eddie stopped gaping and glared.

"We have to go now" he said. Patricia rolled her eyes and followed after him. They both got in a cab. Eddie looked at Patricia closely. Patricia caught him staring.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Are you really Patricia or are you Piper again?" Eddie asked. Patricia slugged him in the gut.

"Definatly Patricia" Eddie said. The cab came to the resturant. Eddie got out first then helped Patricia. They went inside the resturant hand in hand.

At a table was Mr and Mrs. Sweet and Eva. Eva looked bored with the fancy enviroment and took out her phone. Eddie and Patricia sat down. The talk was pretty noring. When the food came Patricia reminded herslef to eat lady like. There were two forks. What the hell is she suppsosed to do with two? She just picked up one and was about to dig into her pasta.

"That's the salad fork" Eva said to Patricia quietly.

"Thanks" Patricia said. Eva smiled a little and went back to her phone. Patricia somehow maganed to get through dinner without being rude and unlady like. Even when that fat guy ran into her chair making her almost drop her drink.

"What have you done to my girlfriend?" Eddie asked through a forced smile while holding Patricia's hand.

"Nothing just being polite" Patricia said through a forced smile

. "Somethings wrong you would have slapped that guy who ran into you" Eddie said. Patricia kicked Eddie's leg.

"Ok your good" he said. Patricia gave him a cocky smirk.

She loves to make him annoyed and confused.


	7. Truth or dare

**This one's kinda short. Prompt by Purple-tacos-R-Da-Bomb. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas.**

* * *

It was a rainy saturday night at Anubis. Everyone was sitting in a circle around the common room. They decided to have a sleepover because Victor wasn't there. Amber and Alfie were eating gummy worms. They had the same one in their mouths then their lips touched. Patricia fake gagged. Eddie smiled at Patricia.

"Gross" Patricia said throwing popcorn at Amber and Alfie. Amber grabbed a piece without breaking the kiss. Fabian and Nina were snuggled into each other playing some video game. Jerome and Mara were giggling and whispering to each other. Mick and Joy were sitting together.

"Let's play truth or dare" Joy said.

"Yay" Amber said pulling away from her kiss.

"Ok so Nina first. Truth or dare?" Joy asked.

"Dare" Nina said.

"Go play seven minutes in heaven with Fabian" Joy said. Nina and Fabian started to make out.

"Now Patricia truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare" Patricia said.

"Ok so you have to figure who Eddie is?" Amber said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Put on a blindfold kiss each guy and see if you can figure out who's lips are Eddie's" Amber explained. Patricia nodded.

"Where's my blindfold?" she asked. Joy took out a sleepmask and put it on Patricia.

"Trix can you see" Joy asked.

"No" Patricia said.

"Good now first boy" Joy said pushing Alfie into her. It was short but no fireworks.

"That's not Eddie" Patricia said. Eddie smiled she could tell him apart. Nina and Fabian finally stopped kissing and watched Patricia's dare. Joy then pushed Fabian into Patricia.

"Not Eddie" Patricia said against the lips. Fabian pulled away and went back to Nina. Joy grabbed Mick but said something in his ear

"Keep it short" she warned then pushed him into Patricia.

"This is not Eddie and what the hell do I taste?" Patricia asked. People stiffled laughing. Mick had eaten peanut butter and banana. Patricia rubbed her tounge.

"These are the last two. Kiss them both then decide" Joy said then gave Eddie to Patricia. Sparks. No, EXPLOSIONS! Joy ripped them away then gave Jerome to Patricia. Like flickering flames that were dying. Patricia pushed him away and felt around at the boys. She knew Eddie's warmth. She pulled his shirt close to her. They made out. When they pulled away Patricia said "This is Eddie".

"No shit" Joy said.

"I thought we would get a new house member" Amber said raising her eyebrows. Eddie and Patricia blushed. Eddie took off her blindfold and gave her a cocky smirk.

"Guess we know each other better than we thought" Eddie said.

"Yeah your the only person I know who can kiss like that" Patricia said. The girls awwed and the boys snickered.

Their love really is mushy sweet.


	8. Double date

**Here is a new chapter still give me prompts. Prompt by: xXAquaMangoxX**

* * *

It was an early sunday morning. Patricia left her room and knocked on her boyfriends door. No anwser. She banged harder. The door swung open revealing Fabian.

"What?" he moaned.

"Wanted to see Eddie" she said. He nodded then went back to bed. Patricia looked at her boyfriend. He was sprawled out in bed.

Aww he was so peaceful. He was drooling and his head was smushed to the side of the bed. To bad she had to wake him. She took his phone. It had a lock. She took a guess. Eddie. Incorect. Eva. Incorrect. Waffles. Wrong again.

"Since when is he complex?" she thought. She had two tries left. Pancakes. Nope. She thought hard about this. Yacker. The phone unlocked. She did a silent yes to herself.

She put headphones in Eddie's ears then played a song full volume. Eddie jumped and his eyes opened. He faced a smirking Patricia.

"Trix?" he asked annoyed.

"Wakey wakey" she said.

"Patricia you absolutely suck" he said.

"Get up we have a double date" she said poking her boyfriends face.

"I never agreed to that" Eddie said grabbing Patricia's hand.

"Yea but your coming" Patricia said.

"Fine" Eddie groaned getting up. It was nine in the morning. On Eddie time thats like two in the morning. Patricia sat on his bed while he changed. He put on a blue v-neck, dark jeans and some sneakers.

"There" Eddie said.

"Good" Patricia said standing.

"Who are we going with?" Eddie asked.

"Mara and Jerome" Patricia said. Eddie shrugged. They met Mara and Jerome at the park.

"I hate nature" Eddie complained.

"Don't be such a baby, slimeball. I'll protect you from the scary trees, bushes, flowers and squirrles" Patricia said. Jerome chuckled.

"Shut it" Eddie warned. Patricia slapped the back of Eddie's head.

"What was that?" Eddie said rubbing his head.

"A love slap" Patricia said. Mara laughed then hit Jerome on the back of his head.

"Mara!" he complained.

"Love slap" Mara said. Patricia high-fived Mara. Patricia and Eddie then went to a pond. Eddie started kicking rocks in the gravel. One went in the pond and almost immedently sank.

"Boo" Patricia said. Eddie glared at her. Patricia then picked up a rock and threw it in the water. It skipped all the way across.

"Girls rule" Patricia said. Eddie chuckled.

His girlfriend did rule.


	9. Sick

**Hello friends. Thx 4 reviews. Keep doin prompts. Could some1 explain how I make covers bcuz I have pics so how do i change them 4 each story? When it says label what do I put? Its confusing!**

**Prompt by: Gordon-Moi**

* * *

Patricia woke up one morning with her nose stuffed.

"Crap" she moaned. She even sounded bad. She went into the bathroom. Her nose was red and her eyes looked puffy.

"Damn pollen" she said then got cut off with a chain of coughing. She crawled back into bed and put her blanket over her head. Joy soon woke up.

"Whats with the dying rhinosorous in here?" she thought. She looked over at Patricia's bed.

"Must be her allergies" she thought then skipped downstairs. Mara had already went downstairs. Eddie walked into the dining room fashionably late as usual. Everyone was there expect for Patricia.

"Where's Trix?" he asked.

"Coughing her lungs up" Joy said. Eddie went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Yacker?" he asked. Patricia moaned. Eddie came in and sat next to Patricia. He pulled back all the blankets. Patricia looked a mess.

"I'm cold" she complained. Eddie felt her forehead.

"Your burning up" Eddie said.

"Put the blankets back on" Patricia complained. She is not in the mood for games.

"Go away slimeball" she groaned.

"No. I will take care of my sick Yacker" Eddie said.

"Might as well pick a coffin" Patricia thought. Eddie got some cold medicine.

"I am not taking that" Patricia said as the spoon got close to her face.

"Come on Trix" Eddie said trying to coax it into her.

"No way-" Patricia said before she got the spoon shoved in her mouth. She almost spewed it out but Eddie put his hand over her mouth.

"Swallow" he warned. Patricia swollowed the sick tasting medicine. She almost immedently jumped off the bed. Maybe she could throw it up. Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist holding her back.

"No barfing" he said. Patricia crossed her arms like a small child.

"I will kill you" she said slowly. Eddie kissed her.

"How 'bout now?" he asked.

"I will spare you" Patricia said just as slowly as the last time. Eddie smirked.

Sickness is fun.


	10. Prom

**This one if fucking long. Just to let you know dry ice can burn u. It'll make sense once u read the chapter. Keep giving prompts. Outfits on profile.**

**Prompt by: Opposite personality**

* * *

It was prom at Anubis. All the girls were getting ready. Joy was admiring herself in the mirror. She had on a black type of ballerina dress meets punk rock. She had on a chunky charm bracelet, chain necklace, boots with heels, chain necklace, and Betsy Johnson earrings. Her hair was wavy.

The theme of the prom is punk rock. Why? Because Patricia said she wasn't showing up unless the theme was punk rock. Since Amber and Joy were planning prom they made the theme punk rock.

Patricia wore a dress like Joy's execpt it was black and plum. She also had on a black key necklace, dangly earring with purple gems, black charm bracelet, and heels with bows. Her hair was straight as usual. She was applying mascara.

Amber hated the idea of punk prom. She hates it a lot! But she wanted to see Peddie so went along with it. She wore a pink corset dress, multi chain necklace, kick ass boots, a pink bracelet and chunky earrings. Her hair was curled up way high. She was helping Mara zip up her dress.

Mara kinda cheated on the punk rock thing. Joy says Jerome makes up for where she lacks. She wore a a black and creme dress, charm bracelet, gold heels, gold bow necklace, and Betsy Johnson earrings. Her hair was straight.

Last but not least Nina. She wore a silver and black dress, a pearl choker, boots with silver charms on them, chain bracelet and earrings. Her hair was wavy like Joy's. All of their make-up was dark.

"I'm so excited" Amber said.

"Why?" Patricia asked while putting on fake eyelashes on top of her mascara.

"Because me and Alfie are gonna win prom king and queen" Amber said.

"Wrong. Me and Mick are" Joy said.

"No way Jerome and I" Mara said.

"I think me and Fabian will" Nina said.

"Well your all wrong because me and Eddie will win" Patricia said standing up.

"How about this? Winner and winners boyfriend get waited on hand and foot by the rest of the house" Joy said.

"Have fun painting my nails" Amber said. Patricia rolled her eyes then went downstairs. The girls followed after her. The guys looked amazed. Patricia stood in front of Eddie. His mouth was wide open.

"Well slimeball?" Patricia asked.

"You look great" Eddie said.

"Thanks" Patricia said. Eddie put on her corsage. Patricia smiled.

"Let's go" Joy said in Mick's arms.

"Were gonna win" she mouthed to Patricia.

"Whatever" Patricia mouthed back. The prom looked dark. But really cool. Patricia loved it. Eddie looked pretty impressed.

"Wanna dance?" Eddie asked.

"As long as you don't mind me stepping on you" Patricia said. Eddie chuckled.

"It's fine" he said. Patricia took his hand. They danced pretty close to each other. Patricia felt a tap on her shoulder.

"No way, Patricia!" a girl said in a high pitched boy. Patricia whipped around.

Makayla. Snooty rich bitch who loves Eddie and despises Patricia. Makayla wore a turquoise and black corset dress with a feather skirt, super high heels, turquoise bracelet, turquiose heart necklace, dangaly heart earrings, curly black hair, and gray eyes coated with make-up.

"You look good" she said with her fake sugary sweetness.

"Thanks. You too" Patricia said through clenched teeth.

"Eddie, you look good too" Makayla said.

"Thanks" Eddie said. Patricia and Makayla were shooting daggers.

"I'll be right back" Eddie said leaving. The girls nodded and smiled. When he was gone they snarled.

"What do you want?" Patricia asked.

"Eddie. Duh" Makayla said.

"No way" Patricia said.

"Well see" Makayla said. She then grabbed a cup full of punch and tried to drop it on me. I quickly scooted away. Some still got on my shoes.

"Shit" I muttered. She smirked.

"Bitch" I muttered. "Hey if your gonna play then play hard" she said then walked away. Her small ass went back and forth like fucking ping pong. A guy walked up to Patricia. Xavier.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Looks like your all alone" he said placing his hands on her waist.

"Eddie is outside and he will beat your ass again" Patricia warned.

"Don't be like that" Xavier said stroking Patricia's face. Patricia pushed away to only get pulled closer.

"Back the fuck away" a voice said. Eddie. Xavier didn't release. Eddie pushed him off.

"Stay away" he spat. Makayla came up and rested a hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"Baby, you ok?" she asked.

"Fine, babe" Xavier said then kissed Makayla. Patricia and Eddie walked away. When they did Xavier and Makayla talked in hushed tones.

"You get Patricia and I get Eddie. Understood?" Makayla said.

"Definatly" Xavier said. They gave each other a quick peck then seperated. Patricia and Eddie were having a good time dancing. A burning feeling went down Patricia's back. She screamed and lifted the back of her dress a little. Someone put a piece of dry ice down her dress. Near by Makayla was smirking.

Patricia ran to the bathroom. Her back was red, A few tears fell down. This went all wrong. Her mascara started running and her eyelash was fucked up. The door opened. Joy. She went over to her friend.

"Hey" she said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"I would get back out there before Makayla starts grinding on Eddie" Joy said.

"I look a mess" Patricia said. Joy went into a stall and came back out with a bag. It was full of make-up.

"Why do you have make-up in the bathroom?" Patricia asked.

"Emergencies" Joy said cleaning off Patricia's eye make-up. Joy redid it all making it even better. She then covered the red part of Patricia's back in foundation.

"Now they are going to announce prom king and queen" Joy said. The two best friends went outside the bathroom. Joy saw Makayla talking to Eddie. She stuck her tongue out at Joy.

"Evil" Joy mouthed making sure Patricia didn't see. Some teacher was annoncing prom king and queen. They did the whole everybody is a winner speech.

"Tell us who one!" Joy yelled. Everyone laughed. The techer rolled her eyes.

"Prom king is Eddie Sweet" she started. Everyone clapped.

"Prom queen is Patricia Williamson" the teacher said. More clapping. Makayla stomped her foot and latched onto Eddie's arm. She held his head then kissed him. Eddie pushed away.

"Stop" he said. Patricia was going to run out but Joy pushed her on stage. She got her crown. It was black. Eddie got on stage and got his crown.

"Kiss" Joy yelled. Then it started a whole chant. Patricia and Eddie made out. When they pulled away they stared into each others eyes.

"This was rigged!" Amber yelled. Everyone laughed. Patricia shook her head.

"Love you Patricia" Eddie said.

"Love you Eddie" Patricia said. That was the first time they ever said that. Eddie slipped something on Patricia's hand.

"Don't worry it's a promise ring" he said. Patricia nodded.

She would definatly keep this promise.


	11. A sweet dream on a beautiful nightmare

**Here is a chapter. Give me prompts. Prompt by:princessofawesome101. U know how I namedthe chapter "be a sweet dream on a beautiful nightmare" that would probably be the coolest if someone did a story based on that song. I would probably love it.**

* * *

Patricia was sleeping in her bed. She was rolling around and muttering. "Stop," she muttered. She was having a nightmare.

** *PATRICIA DREAM***

She was in a cold forest. It was raining and she was a mess. Her hair was matted to her head and she looked panicked. Something was chasing after her. Patricia tumbled past trees and bushes. She got snatched up by someone. Her chaser was Rufus.

"Come on" he said dragging her along. Patricia kicked and fought back.

"Let me go" she said.

"No way. Your my little sacrifice" he said. Patricia kept fighting. Rufus sat her down and kept his hand on her chest. He got out a knife.

"Please no" Patricia begged.

"I need the osirion's pain to make a new elixer so just relax" Rufus said.

"No" Patricia said. Rufus stuck a knife right through her. Patricia died instantly. Rufus's cold smile grew bigger.

** *END DREAM***

Patricia was screaming in her sleep. Everyone ran to her bed. Eddie sat next to her. He started to lightly shake her.

"Yacker. It's me" he said in her ear. Patricia's eyes flew open and she cried. Eddie made her look at him. Patricia's arms flew arounf his neck. The other people left the room so they could be alone.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked pretty scared about what it was. Patricia was CRYING. That never happens.

"H-he killed me" Patricia stuttered.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"R-rufus. He killed me" Patricia said.

"Shh. Yacker he's gone" Eddie promised. Patricia cried on Eddie's shoulder.

"You want me to sleep in here?" Eddie asked. Patricia nodded still grasping Eddie's shirt. Eddie laid Patricia down and laid next to her. He looked into her watery emerald eyes. They fell down her somewhat pale skin. Had Rufus really taken her strength away from her? Eddie wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"It's all ok" Eddie promised.

"Don't let him take me" Patricia begged.

"I got rid of him Yacker remember. He's in hell where he belongs" Eddie said.

"But" Patricia started.

"It's all ok" Eddie promised. Patricia nodded.

This is a pretty ok nightmare.


	12. Beach day

**Hi hi! Give prompts and stuff. Prompy by:TheWantedHOA**

* * *

Patricia and Eddie decided to go to the beach for a weekend. Patricia was in her cover-up laying in the sand and Eddie had no shirt on. He really wanted Patricia to take off that stupid purple cover-up.

He not so suddely dropped hints. Like "It's so hot" or "Aren't you hot?" Patrica kept the cover up so close to her body. Eddie eventually had it. He picked up Patricia from her beach blanket.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Eddie said nothing and went into the water. Eddie was knee deep in water and nothing was touching Patricia yet.

"Eddie if you drop me in the water I will kill you" Patricia said.

"Take off the cover up" Eddie said.

"No" Patricia said. Eddie started to dangle her almost dropping her in.

"Fine" Patricia said. She took off the cover up and threw it to the shore. Eddie sat her down in the water. Patricia wore a purple bikini that fit her body well. Her Auburn hair was leaning more to the light brown side. Her emerald eyes were sheilded by white sunglasses. She was glaring underneath them. Eddie took a good look at her. Patricia crossed her arms and jutted her hip out.

"Are you done?" she asked. Eddie shrugged.

"I dunno" he said. Patricia was staring at Eddie too. Mostly his abs. Eddie noticed and splashed some water on Patricia. She jumped.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"No reason" Eddie said. Patricia splashed him back.

"Now were even" she said. Eddie splashed her back with more water.

"I play to win not get even" he said. Patricia shook out her hair.

"Fine" she said. She was about to splash him when he went under. Patricia couldn't see his body.

"This is not funny" she said. Something grabbed Patricia. She screamed. A little blonde spike appeared. Eddie's head then emerged from the water. He was laughing.

"Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed then went to grab him. He went back under and swam away. Patricia stomped her foot. Some water was splashed on her spinal cord. She jumped.

"Eddie!" she roared. Underneath the water Eddie chuckled.

He loves making her confused.


	13. Missing

**Please give me prompts.**

* * *

Patricia walked into school and was horrified. Makayla tiny ass was pressed against Eddie. He tried to get her off gently. Eddie didn't wanna hurt her. But Patricia wasn't Makayla. She didn't wanna be nice. Patricia grabbed Makayla.

"You skimpy little bitch" Patricia said before she was about to hit her. Eddie grabbed Patricia's waist and pulled her back. Patricia kicked him.

"Let me go" she said.

"No yacker" Eddie said carrying her away.

"Keep that bitch away from me" Makayla said.

"Your the bitch" Patricia spat. Eddie carried her into an empty classroom.

"Patricia, calm down. She was just being Makayla" Eddie promised.

"She called me a bitch!" Patricia said.

"You called her one too" Eddie said.

"Yea" Patricia mumbled looking down. Eddie lifted her head up.

"I would never let anyone come between us" he promised. Patricia nodded. Eddie pressed his lips to hers. Little did they know someone was on the other side of the door. Makayla.

"We'll see" she muttered. She then walked away. She had a little plan to make. The next day Patricia got ready to go to class. Eddie was not there so she decided to walk by herself. As soon as she stepped outside something grabbed her and dragged her away. She kicked a lot.

The person took her to a van. They sat her down in the truck and put duck tape on her mouth. Two people stood before her. Makayla and Xavier.

"You get her and I get Eddie" Makayla said. Xavier nodded. Patricia tried to speak but it was muffled.

"Oh Patricia you'll just be missing for a day. Because tonight Eddie is gonna agree to date me then you can date Xavier" Makayla said as if talking to a child. Patricia shook her head and reached out her arms to choke Makayla. Makayla blew a kiss then slammed the door.

Patricia laid down in the trunk. How did she get into this? The ride was bumpy. The car stopped and Patricia got dragged out. She was thrown in some shed that was next to a manicured lawn.

"Where am I?" Patricia asked after the duck tape got ripped off.

"My house" Makayla said simply.

"You are crazy" Patricia said.

"Eh" Makayla replied taking out her phone.

"I'm gonna hang out with my bf" Makayla said then winked at Patricia.

"You evil bitch" Patricia said.

"I see why Eddie calls you Yacker you talk to much" Makayla said placing duck tape back over Patricia's mouth. Xavier kept watch of Patricia. Makayla went to her parents pool house not so far away. She went into a closet and peeled back the clothes. Eddie was tied up on the floor.

"Hi baby" Makayla said walking in. It was a huge closet. And Makayla's lair. She sat down on a leather chair and watched Eddie sitting on the ground.

"Are you ready to agree yet?" Makayla asked. Eddie shook his head no because he like Patricia ahd duck tape on his mouth.

"I have Patricia" Makalya said. Eddie's eyes widened. This bitch had already kidnapped him. Did she really need Patricia?

"Do you agree?" Makalya asked. Eddie shook his head yes. Makayla undid the ropes and took of the duck tape. She snuggled in his arm. Eddie inwardly groaned.

"Will you let her go?" Eddie asked.

"Sure" Makayla said taking him out. Makayla took him to the shed. She made Xavier untie Patricia. When he did Eddie grabbed him by his shirt. Patricia smirked at Makayla.

"I will call security" Makayla warned.

"I won't say anything or do anything as long as you back off" Patricia said.

"Fine" Makayla said. She may or may not have had her fingers crossed.


	14. Help part 1

Patricia had a secret. A dangerous secret. She snuck into the bathroom. She unwrapped the knife she had placed in a towel. She stared at herself in the mirror. All the names she used to be called swirled around in her head. "Fat", "Stupid", "Ugly, "Prude". She picked up the knife and put it above her upper arm.

A few tears slipped from her eyes. She put pressure on the knife so it pierced her skin. She made it a little deeper than she usually does. When she finished with that arm she took a deep breath. Her upper arm had blood falling down. The sickly smell filled the bathroom. Her whole kife was red. Patricia turned on the sink and washed off the blood from her knife. The water turned red.

Patricia did her other arm even deeper it almost hit bone. She lifted up her shirt. She isn't "fat" anymore. She made three straight lines on her stomach a just let everything just drip with blood. When she let the pain soak in she picked up another towel. She dunked it in water and then washed off the blood. The cuts were very new and fresh.

Patricia's head started to burn. Her sight went completly fuzzy. Maybe she went to far this time. She fell to the ground landing on her stomach. The cuts started bleeding again. She laid in a pool of blood knife in her hands. Eddie was looking for Patricia to ask her on a date.

"Where's Patricia?" he asked Joy.

"Bathroom" Joy said. Eddie nodded then went down the hall. The door was locked.

"Yacker, open up" Eddie said. Silence.

"That's weird. She should have anwsered" Eddie thought. He reached for the key on the door frame and opened the door. He was mortified. He picked her up.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he screamed. Tears fell down his face. Nina came down.

"Whoa" she said.

"Don't just stand there!" Eddie yelled. Nina called 911 and told them to come. Fabian heard and came in too.

"Did she kill herself?" Fabian asked. Eddie shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that" he said tears choking in his voice.

"Does she have a pulse?" Nina asked. Eddie looked at her.

"What if it's not there?" he asked.

"Eddie, just check" Nina said. Eddie placed his hand on her neck. Barely there. Eddie nodded. Nina and Fabian sighed in relief. Sirens became heard. They put Patricia on a gurney.

"Can I go with here?" Eddie asked. The guy nodded. Eddie got in the ambulance with Patricia. What happened to her? What happened to his girlfriend? The paramedics had to pry the knife from her hands so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Eddie kissed Patricia's forhead.

"Be ok" he murmered.

Patricia just laid lifelessly.


	15. Help part 2

**Sorry for the wait. I had some block. I need new ideas! Please give me ideas! Please give me ideas! Please! Ok so this is kind of short but here it is!**

* * *

Eddie rushed to the hospital after Patricia's accident. She was hooked up to IV's. Eddie sighed and kissed her eyes. He couldn't believe she would do this to herself. She's Patricia Williamson. She loves herself. Eddie kissed her head.

"Hey Trixie." he whispered in her ear. She laid still. She was still asleep.

"Why would you do this Trixie? I love you." Eddie muttered.

"Girls." Patricia muttered.

"What?" Eddie asked confused.

"Mean girls." Patricia said opening her eyes. Eddie clutched Patricia's hand and stared at her.

"What mean girls?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's stupid. I'll stop cutting and that's what's important." she said.

"Tell me Trixie." Eddie said.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Patricia said. Eddie grabbed her shoulders.

"I will never leave you alone ever again if you don't tell me." he said. Patricia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"When I first started Anubis I was shy. I would barely talk. I was also the goody goody. Girls teased me, made me cry and all that shit. I felt and still do feel bad about myself. I just changed so I wouldn't get bullied anymore. But now I like this badass shit so don't go thinking I'll be a nice bitch because I won't I'm still badass." Patricia said. Eddie smiled and kissed her.

"I was bullied too. I changed just like you and I won't get used to nice Patricia. Badass Patricia is perfect the way she is." Eddie said into her ear.

That's the nicest thing Patricia has heard.


	16. Peyton

**Sorry that I was blocked but now I'm not because I'm a genius! Future peddie! I decided to do this because I watch this show called Guilianna and Bill and I got this idea because Guilanna is having (well had but at the time it was having) a baby and so I decided to go through Peddie's life with a newborn and it'll be light and fluffy and familyish I guess. Also prompt me, spam me with prompts!**

* * *

_The hospitial at 3:04 A.M_

Patricia and Eddie stared down at the little one. The baby was clean and wrapped in a white blanket.

"What's their name?" Eddie asked.

"We didn't think about it." Patricia murmered. Eddie pecked the baby's head. It moved a little and Patricia tensed. The baby was still asleep though. Light brown hair, sunkissed skin and green eyes.

"How about Peyton Elizabeth Miller?" Eddie asked.

"I love it, little Peyton."

_Night one at home at 12 am_

Crying woke up the couple. Patricia winced and sat up.

"Babe let me do it." Eddie said. "You have a bottle pumped?" He asked. She nodded and laid back down. Eddie got up and went to the nursery. Joy was sitting in the rocking chair with Peyton.

Joy moved in to take care of her best friend. She doesn't think Eddie or Patricia should be with children alone actually.

"Here's Daddy." She cooed to Peyton before handing her over and went back to the guest bedroom.

Eddie took Peyton and took her down to the kitchen. He took out the bottle of prepumped breast milk. He sighed and heated it up a little.

"You are a lot of work." He said to his daughter. She gave a small smile before she brought the bottle to her lips. Eddie rubbed a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "You know I have work in the morning little one?" He said.

"Don't make the child feel bad." Joy said coming in.

"Don't question me nanny." Eddie said. Joy rolled her eyes.

"I am getting paid right?" She asked.

"It was Patricia's idea to pay you. I mean you offered." Eddie said.

"Yea but now I can do this instead of my job. Have my niece." Joy said. Eddie stroked the week old child's head as he fed her.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Eddie asked.

"Drop dead gorgeous." Joy muttered in agreement. Silence rang in the air.

"You can go to sleep." Eddie said to Joy. She nodded then slipped to the spare bedroom, her new bedroom. Eddie looked into the babies sleepy eyes, trying to will it to sleep.

"Let me try." A voice said. Eddie turned to see his wife looking tired.

"Why are you up?" Eddie asked.

"She likes to sleep with mummy around." Patricia said taking the baby into her arms, resting the babies head on her chest. Peyton whined a little.

"Is she hungry?" Eddie asked.

"No, she doesn't need food. All she wants is to make noise and to get attention." Patricia said bouncing Peyton.

"You are motherly," Eddie gushed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we can take care of her?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course, its what all people do. They just take care of their kids," He said.

"Well you know I'm not a people person, how am I supposed to help her on dealing with people other than telling her to hit them?" She said. Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and looked in her eyes.

"We're in it together and in it for the long run. We'll make mistakes but she'll be perfect to us no matter what." He said. Patricia simply smiled and kissed her husband. Mistakes would happen but she'd be perfect.


End file.
